Le Connection Ash
by lxmystericxl
Summary: Une série d'attaques violents d'un Pokémon mystérieux a laissé Peter et le reste du G-Men. Peu du motivation est claire, sauf que Ash Ketchum est un facteur. Ses amis et ses rivals doivent maintenant confronter la question importante: est-il vraiment l'Un Choisi des légendes? Durant l'ère NB.


Dédiés pour ceux qui avaient restés avec les séries

De 1997 à 2013  
 **  
**Cela c'est pour

Ceux qui croient encore en Ash

.

Prologue

.

Le tremblement violent venant d'une explosion proche exigeait son attention, et d'une manière vite et gracieux, il s'est levé sur ses pieds. Même si son stature était toujours calme, son expression était celle du préoccupation énorme, et il commençait à se préparer pour une bataille. Il serrait ses mains et a laissé une énergie sombre de former dans ses poings.

Une deuxième explosion. Celle-là était beaucoup plus proche. Une nuage noir de fumée et de débris est échappé en volutes, mais il restait toujours debout, sans peur. Une silence longue et inquiétant a suivi. Il continuait à observer avec appréhension, attendant pour tout ce que pourrait venir sans doute dans son direction. Juste quand la fumée a commencé de dissiper, deux disques qui tournaient rapidement ont émergé du mêlée. Avec une vise parfait, il a lancé son énergie noir à eux, détruisant les disques instamment. Cependant, le nombre de disques semblait de multiplier, et soudainement il y avait cinq ou six paires de disques qui fonçaient vers lui. Encore, il les a tout détruit avec de l'aise, avec l'exception de la dernière paire. D'une façon ou une autre, il a manqué cela, il a bien payé pour cette erreur: Les disques ont lâché ses poignets et ses chevilles comme des menottes.

Avec une hoch petit mais fort, il est tombé sur ses genoux. Il bien enduré la douleur et a essayé de encore produire l'énergie noir dans ses poings. Après avoir failli à faire ceci, il a réalisé que les menottes ont rendus ses pouvoirs inutiles. Il était maintenant à la merci de qui que soit son capteur. Après quelques moments longues et humiliantes de son incarcération, une grande group d'humains lui a approché avec une espèce d'arme visé directement à lui, en cas, il a déduit que, il essayait de s'échapper. Ses yeux ont plissé en reconnaissant leur uniformes.

«Cela était étonnamment facile,» le chef a commenté en promenant jusqu'à lui, ses souliers éraflant le plancher tandis qu'il est arrêté directement devant son nez. «honnêtement, j'ai pensé de recevoir plus une bataille. Il a l'air comme tu a perdu ton touche depuis que je t'ai dernièrement rencontré. Je serai certain de ceci.»

«Toi.»

«Ah, tu a l'air de me reconnaître. »

«Il sera impossible de m'oublier de toi, Giovanni. Le question est, comment est ce que tu te souviens de moi? »

«Je crois que tu sous-estimes l'aptitude scientifique de mon équip de recherche,» Giovanni a dit.

«De plus, il y avait les traces: des journaux écrit à la main, des données électroniques, des papiers de recherche. As-tu vraiment cru qu'une efface simple de ma mémoire—peu importe comment forte—pourrait prévenir, encore moins déterrer, moi de te trouver encore?»

Silence.

Les menottes ont serré et une autre, plus puissant soubresaut d'électricité lui a secoué. La douleur était insoutenable, tellement que son vision est devenu flou et a laissé une carillonnement fort dans ses oreilles. Le choc a se calmer, et il a haleté dans une soupire bien nécessaire. Il voulait se lever, mais tout énergie a lui abandonné. Après avoir trié à travers tout le son blanc dans sa tête, il a levé faiblement son tête et, sans une seule trace de peur dans son voix, il a demandé avec un ricanement, «Que veux-tu? »

Giovanni lui a donné une sourire narquoi, et il a ouvrit son bouche pour parler.

«Ash...»

La voix de Giovanni s'est estompé et est devenu indistinct. La réponse du question a été occulté; les mots sont devenus une filet des tons basses enfilé d'une manière lâche et négligent.

«Ash... »

Et puis…

«Ash!»

La réalité.

Les yeux de Ash ont ouverts soudainement, et il a se redressé brusquement, cognant Rachid sur la tête. Le Connaisseur Pokémon s'est chanceler en arrière, son main bougeant instinctivement vers son front, la place qui était impacté. Iris, qui avec Rachid rodais par dessus du chevet de Ash, a sauté un peu sur le collision violent. Après avoir récupérer un peu de son choc, elle a prit le poignet de Rachid pour examiner le dommage sur son tête. Déjà, le peau pâle du Connoisseur devenait un teint violet dégoûtant.

«Oh, regardes ce que tu as fais,» Iris soupirait, s'adressant à Ash. «Cela va laisser une marque sur vous deux. Attendez, laissez moi trouver une peu de glace pour aider avec l'enflure. »

«Je suis désolé, Rachid!» Ash est exclamé, frottant son propre bleu pendant que Iris est partie.

«C'est d'accord, Ash. Je sais que c'était une accident,» Rachid a répondu poliment, donnant le garçon un sourire penaud. «Cela a dû être quel rêve que tu as eu!»

La tête de Ash a requinqué avec curiosité.

«Rêve?» il a demandé en confusion lorsque Pikachu a bondit sur ses genoux.

«Pika Pi! » a exclamé le Pokémon avec du concerne.

«Je penses qu'un cauchemar est une terme plus approprié pour cela, » Iris a dit en rentrant la salle avec des paquets de glace en main. Les deux entraîneurs affectés ont accepté avec gratitude les agents de refroidissement et ont bien utilisé les derniers. «Tu se retournait en lit et grognait tellement fort que tu as réveillé moi et Rachid. De quoi est-ce que tu te rêvait de?»

Ash a pensé pour une longue temps pour ce dernier question. Il essayait désespérément de se souvenir des détails de qu'est ce que c'est passé dans son rêve, mais il ne pouvait tout-net pas. Il a fermé ses yeux et a pensé pour un moment plus longue: Il souvenait d'y avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un, mais qui?

«Giovanni,» Ash a répété doucement, même si le nom n'avait pas de significance à lui au moment donné. Il sentait familier, mais il ne pouvait pas associer le nom avec une visage. Si il avait rencontré Giovanni, cela a dû être il y a des années déjà.

«C'était quoi ça?» Iris a demandé.

Ash a haussé les épaules.

«T'sais, je ne peux pas honnêtement me souvenir.» Il a sourit soudainement. «Peut-être j'ai frappé la partie du cerveaux où tous mes mémoires sont gardés quand Rachid et moi ont cogné la tête, et cela a juste heurté mon rêve hors de moi!»

«Oh, c'est franchement impossible. Tu vois, tu as cogné la partie associé avec le cortex préfrontale, et les fonctions de mémoires du cerveaux se trouvent-» Rachid a arrêté lui-même avant qu'il continue plus avec son explanation scientifique interminable le moment qu'il a vu le regard noir qu'Iris était en train de lui lancer. «De toute façon, ce n'est pas important. Peut-être c'est mieux si tu ne souviens pas. De la façon donc que tu tordait dans ton sommeil, je sui certain que c'était quelque chose que je ne voudrais pas m'attarder sur.» Il a penché son tête. «Je pense que la vrai question c'est, qu'est ce que pourrait de pousser toi d'y avoir une rêve si terrible?»

Avant que Ash avait la chance de répondre, Iris s'est penchée au dessus du lit et a sentit son front.

«En tout cas, tu n'as pas de fièvre,» elle a dit. «Peut-être c'est du tout adrénaline tu as eu ce soir après tu as appris—c'est quoi son nom?—Ondine va te visiter dans Palette pour les vacances. Tu était quasiment en train de bondir des murs. »

Iris a soudainement eu une expression espiègle, délibéré peint sur sa visage. Ash avait l'air un peu confuse à ceci, mais a souri et a caressé Pikachu sur la tête.

«Ouais, Ondine est une amie veille de le nôtre,» il a dit. «Il sera bon de la voir avec ma maman pour Noël.» Le visage de Iris a tombé, et elle a passé une souffle.

«Ce n'est pas grave,» elle radotait, évidemment déçue. «Tu es tellement comme un bébé.»

Ash a ouvert son bouche pour rétorquer, mais Rachid lui a coupé avant qu'il pouvait commencer à disputer avec Iris.

«Bien, si tu es d'accord, je suggère qu'on devrait tous essayer de dormir encore,» Rachid a interjeté. «Ton vol part tôt demain, et Iris et moi doivent se mettre en route pour la Village des Dragons et Ogoesse.»

Ash a hoché la tête, oubliant pourquoi il était même contrarié.

«Oui,» il s'est accordé avec un bâillement. « Encore, je suis désolé de vous réveiller.» Ash a tiré son couverture sur lui-même encore. «Bonsoir.»

«Bonsoir,» Iris a répondu, revenant dans sa propre lit.

«Des rêves agréables,» Cilan a dit.

Mais Ash n'avait pas retourné au sommeil toute de suite. Il a fixé ses yeux sur le plafond, toujours en train de penser à propos du nom. … Quelque chose a stimulé son mémoire: le son du voix bas, résonant de Giovanni. Cependant, Ash ne pouvait pas avec sa vie se souvenir de quoi ils parlaient de. Les noms ont, d'une façon ou une autre, glissé à travers ses doigts comme des graines minuscules de sable sur la plage, impossible d'identifier individuellement.

 **.**

.

 **.**

* * *

Note: Ceci est une petite projet que je fais dans mon temps libre à traduire le fanfic de I am Lu.

J'ai rien à faire avec l'intrigue de ce fanfic, ni j'ai les affaires à faire avec Pokémon.

J'espère que vous avez bien aimé!


End file.
